PUNCH YOU!
by mattchacchin
Summary: Ingin rasanya Haria menonjok pirang sialan di sana, yang mengacaukan kebebasannya dari sang paman Sirius Black.
1. PUNCH YOU ch 1

Makan pagi di ruangan kelewat besar itu diwarnai keheningan.

Gadis berambut hitam sedikit berantakan yang sebenarnya sudah ia atasi semaksimal mungkin itu berjalan berjingkat selayaknya melangkah di jalan berduri, berbara dan bercapit kepiting tua. "Uhm, selamat pagi, Paman Lucius, Bibi Narcissa."

Ia berdiri salah tingkah di samping meja makan yang luasnya kelewat luas. Kaki berbalut jeansnya berpindah dari kiri ke kanan, lalu ke kiri lagi. Jari jempol mengenjang. _Suruh aku duduk atau apapun please!_

Yang ia sapa mengangkat kepala dengan berkelas membuat rambut pirang hitam panjangnya berkilat terpantul cahaya matahari pagi, "Pagi Miss Potter." Katanya dengan nada tak definisi. Haria berpikir ia tak akan menjawab jika mengingat tentang salah satu ilmu budi pekerti; tak sopan jika tak menjawab.

Lucius yang berambut pirang panjang hanya berdehem.

Jantung Haria gonjang-ganjing. Canggung setengah mati. Ia berpikir, membayangkan akan melewatkan sarapan lalu beralasan jika ia buru-buru terdengar _sangat_ bagus―

"Duduklah Miss Potter, sarapan akan dimulai, walau sudah terlambat beberapa menit, itu tidak bagus bukan?" Narcissa tersenyum, menyembunyikan kekuatan calon mertua galak.

Haria melangkah panjang-panjang, duduk di hadapan Narcissa. Pelayan yang berdiri di belakang Lucius sigap beranjak memanggil pelayan lain. Sudah kondusif, mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya.

Haria meringis melihat makanan berharga 13 bulan uang jajannya bertebaran. Bloody hell ―apakah itu tumpukan kaviar di atas hati paus!? Matanya membola cantik. Kalau kata seorang pirang brengsek.

Padahal Haria Potter adalah gadis biasa yang seumur hidupnya bahkan tak pernah membuang duit di salon hanya untuk sekedar merawat diri, yang bahkan masih membuat pria lain mencari-cari. Dan si pirang gigit jari.

Mengapa ia bisa disini? Itu akan di kupas nanti. Mungkin setelah Haria selesai dengan si kuning anti-daki yang sialan sangat seksi.

Semuanya dimulai ketika Haria bekerja di MachDee bagian _drive thru_.

...

**Harry Potter belongs to JKR**

**PUNCH YOU!**** is mine**

**Warn: Typo(s), ****two-shoot, ****humor crack mampus, fluffnya dibawa santuy ae okay**

**ENJOY ALL! :3**

...

"Ayolah, Prongs, kumohon." Haria duduk memelas di sofa, mata pupy mengedip pada ayah baptisnya. Yang segera berpaling.

"Aku tahu jika kita memang hidup susah Haria. Tapi membiarkan mu bekerja? Sepayah apa aku ini sebenarnya." Sirius Black (atau Prongs dalam kamus hidup Haria) mendesah di depannya, menggeleng. Ekspresinya sendu. "Biarkan aku menjalankan peran ayah yang baik untuk mu, Haria."

Dada Haria mau tak mau sesak memikirkan Sirius Black yang sudah merawatnya sejak ia umur empat, hanya karena Sirius merupakan teman terbaik ayahnya, yang meninggal bersama sang istri dalam kecelakaan. Jika senyap, kadang Haria berpikir mungkin ini juga adalah kesalahannya yang membuat Sirius tampannya tetap melajang. Banyak yang menyangka Haria adalah kekasihnya jika benar-benar tak mengenal mereka sama sekali.

Untung Sirius bukan pedofil seperti yang di ghibahkan tetangga di sebrang kali.

"Maafkan aku, Sirius, tahun depan aku sudah 19 tahun, tak ada salahnya memasuki dunia keras orang dewasa yang bekerja.. kumohon." Air mata (setengah buaya) Haria menitik.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir." Katanya duduk di sofa yang memantul.

Haria tidak beranjak. Berkeras dengan begitu barangkali akan melunakan jiwa kebapakan Sirius, yang jika diingat-ingat sangat posesif...

Oh God!

Haria mendesah, sekarang ia tahu akar permasalahannya. Ia menggenggam tangan berurat Sirius setelah yakin Sirius tidak menampiknya. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Sirius. Aku tak akan melupakan mu dengan segala kesibukan ku nanti. Kau masih jadi yang nomor satu untukku. Kau bisa mengecek lokasi ku lewat gps, tak akan pernah ku matikan." Haria mengeratkan genggamannya.

Keheningan di pecah oleh hembus napas Sirius. Perut Haria melilit.

"Awali dengan pekerjaan ringan, part time." Sirius menatap Haria dengan gurat kekalahan di matanya. "Itu syarat ku."

Bagai di hempas ke awang-awang, perasaan Haria membumbung lega. Ia memeluk Sirius tak peduli bahwa umurnya sudah beranjak dewasa. "I love you so much Father." Senyumnya lebar.

Bulan purnama selanjutnya, Haria Potter harus menahan depresi 2 kali. Ketika harus pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sekiranya mencari tenaga kerja untuk pertama kalinya, dan ketika harus berhadapan dengan Sirius yang masih belum rela melepasnya bekerja.

Sirius belum tahu saja, lima buah lamaran pekerjaanya di terima semua walau beberapa tidak memenuhi kriteria. Laku kerad.

Haria harus rela di pingit al a jomblo by Sirius Black yang lajang sejak orok sampai jam pertamanya part time. Bagai uban dan kulit kepala, tak terpisah pokoknya.

Kebebasannya 2 bulan lagi.

Dan itu nyatanya neraka sekali, dibawah pengawasan Sirius yang rupanya berniat menghabiskan stok posesifnya sampai Haria berhenti nanti.

Haria terisak buaya, lagi.

...

"Selamat datang, ingin memesan apa?"

"Burger ayam geprek sambel matah, oh! Betewe, saya mau yang seindah matah hijau acar timun mu ya." Pemuda itu memberi kiss bye.

Haria tertawa, itu pelanggan pertamanya dan ia sudah mendapat ciuman rasa udara. "Yang seperti ini _limited edition_, kau harus menghadapi banyak bencana karena hanya ada satu di dunia." Senyumnya kali ini _profesional type_ sambil memencet tombol pintar, meminta pesanan si mas mas eksotis yang unknown.

"Benar juga." Ia mengedip polos. "Mungkin dengan memberi tahu nama ku akan membuka sesuatu. Aku Seamus Dean."

Haria tersenyum. "Hai Dean." Lalu menunjuk nama di dada kirinya. "Thats my name."

Dean terbahak. "Halo MachDee!" gagapnya.

Oh sialan tag namanya yang di sebelah kanan. Ia berdeham dengan suara sumbang menahan malu. "Tag yang satunya."

Hening, dan Dean masih menatapnya geli. "Kau menarik, Haria Potter."

Haria tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, tak tahu letak menarik ketololannya barusan, jadi ia hanya meringis. Bertanya pada Ginny yang sudah lama di sini mungkin ide bagus.

Pesanan Dean dan gombalannya yang sudah di pisah datang meluncur. Menyelamatkan jiwa sosial Haria.

"Ini pesanan mu, Dean. Selamat menikmati, dan datang lagi ya." senyum Haria, yang artinya _'jangan di jam shift-ku, setidaknya.'_

Dean bersiul. "Will come back soon." Ia mengedip. "Untuk bertemu dengan mu."

Mobil biru metalik Dean _akhirnya_ pergi, menggerung dengan jantan. Haria masih bisa melihat lambaian Dean. Ia menganggapnya hembusan kentut.

Mobil selanjutnya meluncur memasuki wilayah pemesanan _drive thru_, Haria memasang senyum lagi.

Well, Haria banyak menyebar senyum lebar di hari pertamanya bekerja. Tak peduli ia harus pulang jam 9 malam, Ia tak memikirkan apa-apalagi kecuali udara kebebasan yang sangat nikmat di hati dan pikiran.

"Well well, ku kira setidak profesional apa, ternyata hanya jones yang memesan pada bidadari nyasar." Crap, pot met keetle lainnya. "Pizza matcha and wagyu meatball single size tapi jika kau mau bergabung akan ku ubah sizenya, apa yang kau mau untuk cemilan malam mu?"

Beberapa jam kemudian senyum yang Haria tunjukan hanya senyum profesional 100% sampai jam berakhir.

Yang lalu berubah cemberut saat melihat Sirius berdiri di pintu belakang khusus staff, menjemputnya pulang.

...

Haria melambai pada Sirius yang melenggang pergi dengan motor gede kreditnya setelah dengan resmi menyatakan Haria sampai dengan aman di tempat kerja.

"Haria!"

Haria menoleh, menemukan rambut tembaga Ginny yang bersinar di bawah matahari sore. "Hai Ginny."

"Jadi ini Potter?" Tanya seorang lelaki tinggi yang juga berambut merah, memberinya tatapan menyelidik.

Haria mengerjap, "Err, hai?" Merasa tak perlu memberi tahu nama, karena sepertinya si cowok sudah tahu entah bagaimana.

"Haria, ini abangku, Ronald Weasly, panggil saja Ron, Siput, Freakless, atau apapun yang―" **_Plak_. **"AW! Akan ku adukan pada ibu!"

"Hai Haria." _Haria?_ "Kata Ginny kau sudah di anggap saudara sendiri, dan sedang butuh trik menghadapi gombal kentut di pos. Kebetulan aku pernah di posisimu"

Ginny yang mengelus benjolnya dengan rambut, cemberut. "Pembohong! Ia memaksa ku bercerita Haria. Tak tahu deh bagaimana caranya bisa tahu aku punya partner cantik." Ginny mendengus.

Haria tak tahu harus merona atau tidak. Well, Sekedar untuk menghargai(?) kan. Jadi ia tersenyum, "Terima kasih Ron, tak apa ku panggil begitu?"

Ron tersenyum lebar. "No probs."

Haria entah kenapa merasa bisa _klik_ dengan orang ini. "Kutebak kau punya waktu luang untuk praktek bersama ku." Senyum Lebar Haria.

Senyum dari telinga ke telinga Ron membuat Haria penasaran setengah mati. Ginny tersengat melihatnya, rambut merah panjangnya layu, tahu bahwa reputasi abangnya tak pernah sebagus siswa paling dungu.

...

"Iya, di MachDee!"

"Jam berapa shiftnya?"

"Ntahlah, sepertinya di atas jam 5 sore."

"Make up dong?"

"Sedikit pun tidak, kau pikir penunggu pasar seng, ew! Kau harus lihat matanya, oh astagahh."

"Serius Dean!?"

"Aku serius Ron! Dia benar-benar cantik!"

"Tapi kau bilang ia memakai kacamata bulat?"

"Di Asia, itu malah jadi tren, walau ketika Millicent yang memakainya malah jadi kebalikan dari definisi beken." Seseorang mengernyit. Yang Draco tebak adalah salah satu anak emas incaran Dosen killer untuk di buli, Ron Weasel.

Draco? Yeah kau tak salah baca, Draco Malfoy, yang kuliah di tempat yang membutuhkan intelegensi tinggi, yang _hanya_ pintar setengah mati, yang bakal mewarisi harta Malfoy, yang pakai ip setiap sebulan sekali lalu buang, yang bajunya seharga 100x makan anak kosan, yang rambut pirangnya melebihi rambut salon anak cewek, yang tampan sangat idaman, ugh, ngeunah beud bruh.

Tapi... mencuri dengar? Hmp, Draco hanya penasaran. Karena biasanya si Granger anak emas para dosen dan profesor tidak ikut serta menggosip. Draco percaya pada penilaian orang (sigh) kebetulan jenius itu.

Granger mengernyit. "Jika ia seperti yang dengan hiperbolis kau ceritakan, level mu terlalu rendah Dean." Jahilnya serius.

Weasel terbahak. "Great job, Hermy!"

Seamus cemberut. "Ia tipe sangat supel kok, sederhana sekali kelihatannya."

Draco melihat lewat ujung matanya si Muntah Siput menepuk punggung Seamus. "Saingan mu banyak berarti."

"Asal bukan kau atau kakak-kakakmu, Weasly."

Freckless berambut merah terbahak, "You know me very well, Duds." Bahkan dengan telinga tertutup permukaan meja Draco masih bisa mendengar bahaknya!

Samar-samar Draco mendengar dengusan Hermione tentang: lelaki.

Seamus dan Weasel atau si muntah siput atau si freckless merah tertawa-tawa, senang dengan topik gadis misterius yang membuat pikiran mereka mengawang, tidak sampai si Miskin Weasly menepuk perutnya, mengeluh lapar.

"Really Ron? Kau tak pernah kenyang kan?" Indra ke-7 Draco menebak Granger memutar mata ketika mengatakannya.

Mereka bangkit akan menuju kantin, seperti yang Draco perkirakan. Dan benar saja. Bahkan tanpa harus mengangkat kepala untuk memastikan, Draco sudah tahu itu absolut akan terjadi.

(Percayalah, Draco hanya ngesok cenayang, aslinya ia cuma hafal scene yang kelewat sering terjadi.)

Draco menopang dagu, mengetuk meja dengan telunjuk.

Theodore di sampingnya mengernyit, "Ada apa Drac?" Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bahasa Thailandnya. Balise melongok ingin tahu, _ap__a?_

Beberapa puluh detik berlalu, yang sungguh sangat terasa cepat di benak Draco. Ia mengulur nada.

"Ingin makan di MachDee?"

Reaksi yang ia dapat lebih dramatis dari perkiraan.

Draco memutar mata malas. Beralasan jika Father Mothernya sedang honeymoon ke Arktika, jadi ia yang darah suci ini punya kesempatan untuk mencoba makanan jelata.

Mereka sepakat untuk mampir ke drive thrunya MachDee, setelah banyak menarik perhatian kaum kepo kurang kerjaan.

Lalu Draco menyesal karena sekarang mereka berada di perut naga biang kemacetan. Pulang kuliah, perut lapar, belum lagi papper work... mereka kontan mendesah, memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Apa-apaan sih." Blaise mengeluh untuk kesekian.

Theodore yang muak akhirnya menyahut. Menutup bukunya kasar, menaruh dengan sedikit membanting. "Yeah, yang ku tahu biasanya biasanya pegawai disini profesional semua. Separah apa sih manejemen yang sekarang.."

Draco bisa menebak alasannya dengan akurat, tapi memilih untuk tidak menyuarakannya. Memilih diam menonton tiang, menebak wajah gadis yang masih abstrak kecuali mata hijau dan rabut hitam tak lurus.

Draco benci menjadi biasa, menyukai sesuatu hal yang juga di sukai kebanyakan orang... separah apa seleranya sampai disamakan?

Ia mengernyit, "Batal saja Theo, terlalu lama."

Blaise melihat spion untuk memberi Draco yang duduk di kursi belakang tatapan tidak percaya. "Setelah satu setengah jam mengantre?"

"Yeah. Kalian sudah lapar kan, ayo makan di rumah ku sebagai kompensasi." Draco menebak jitu.

"Well, kalau kau bilang begitu." Blaise menatap keluar jendela, menepuk perut. Membayangkan lasagna lezat buatan koki Dobby.

Theodore menatap Draco dalam diam.

Keesokan siang, dari sudut kelas seperti biasa, telinga sama sekali tidak tumpul Draco _masih_ setia mendengar Trio Emas Hogwarts bercakap seru. Tentang Dean yang berhasil memotret malaikat yang jatuh ke Drive Thru..

Draco merasakan jantungnya seperti diremas prof. Snape. Ia memaki Theo dan Blaise dalam hati karena mengajaknya main wii sampai jam kalong, memaksanya minum kopi pagi-pagi, padahal tahu jika esokannya Draco masih harus masuk _seorang diri_. Ia benci kafein. Benci ketidak teraturan.

Tapi lebih benci lagi Dean Seamus.

Yang Draco kira karena berhasil menyamai nilainya dengan bantuan Granger pada matkul kemarin...

Draco mematung menatap buku tumben kosong tidak penuh rumusnya.

Tengah kelas sana semakin ribut. "Bagi fotonya Ronnnn."

"Nevah, Dean! Ini adik ku dan harta karunnya, yang ku dapat susah payah!"

"Dia manusia Ronald."

"Go! Ayo! ayo! omeli dia untuk sahabat mu ini Hermione!"

"Unfortunately, aku tak ikut-ikut soal fantasi cowok."

Ron terbahak puas, "Mamam tu aduan, Seamus."

"Agh! Ayolah Ron Kau tak kasihan dengan hasil fotoku? Lihat!"

Senyap.

"Apa pengorbanan mu untuk hasil yang seperti itu, anak muda?"

"Menguntitnya, menandai apa-apa saja yang sekiranya tidak membuatnya menyadari keberadaan ku dan the little camera phone. Selama 5 jam! Belum kah cukup, Master?!"

Ron menyeringai. "Itu saja?"

"Apa?" Dean terbatu.

"Aku membawanya ke rumahku." Kalem Ron. Matanya merenggut kemenangan. Hooray untuk ibundanya.

Dean dan Hermione tersentak. Kekuatan Ny. Weasly tentang keluarganya memang yang terkuat.

Malaikat MachDee bahkan luluh.. nol satu untuk Ron. Dean berlutut kalah, drama boy, action.

Ron tertawa kemenangan, memamerkan ponselnya di depan wajah kosong Dean. _Kekanakan_, dengus pirang di pojok sana.

Tapi, Ron jelas meremehkan Dean sebagai seorang lelaki umur 21, anak kuliah jurusan teknik elektro.

Yang kekanakannya nyaris menyamai si kembar Weasly, abang Ron paling jahil.

**_GRAB_****_!_**

Dean bangkit mendadak, menyambar ponsel Ron dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang hape berwallpapper burem seorang gadis berambut hitam bermata daun.

"AH!" Ron berteriak, selanjutnya mereka berebut hape Ron dengan ribut.

Meneriakan sesuatu hal tentang kepemilikan dan sahabat. Mereka berlarian ke koridor.

... melupakan Ponsel Dean, yang terpelanting ke sana kemari.

Mungkin ketika YME menggariskan benang merah _mereka_, penggarisnya potek..

Tapi, tentu saja hal itu tak berpengaruh pada firmannya.

Seperti terhubung benang merah hati tak kasat mata, ponsel Dean terpelanting, terpukul, dan tergeser... menuju meja Draco. Masih menampilkan potret buram seseorang.

_Wow_, Draco menilai. _Difoto dengan sangat stalker._

Jadi ini yang mereka ributkan, hanya foto buram di layar retak, walau masih bisa dengan jelas menunjukan objek utamanya: jendela drive thru merah kuning seperti kebanyakan cabang restoran tersebut, dengan seorang pegawai berambut hitam tak beraturan, yang parahnya, bagian matanya tertutup cuatan daun. Pindai Draco.

_Apasih_. Draco mendengus. Hanya begini saja.

Ketika atensi anak-anak kelas tersita pada Weasly dan Seamus, mereka tak menyadari Granger yang berjalan menuju Draco.

"Kembalikan ponsel Dean, Malfoy."

"Nih." Kata Draco songong. "Cuma 8 juta juga."

Setelah menerima ponsel Dean, Hermione berbalik, sambil memberi Draco acungan jari telunjuk.

Draco cemberut. Bibirnya meliuk ke bawah.

_

"Kau di pecat."

"Maaf?" Haria membatu. "Tapi, kenapa?" Ia menolak berkata 'bisa tolong ulangi?' seperti masalah Haria kurang kompleks saja dengan berpura-pura tuli.

Fleur Delacour yang bergincu pink elektrik mengeluarkan hembus, bak seorang paling sabar yang mengajarkan hukum newton pada bocah umur dua.

"Drive thru kita membuat kemacetan, sudah sebulan ini aku menerima protes. Well, terutama dari para wanita."

"Ha?!" Haria terbelalak. "Tapi Anda bisa memindahkan ku ke bagian mana saja, Miss Delacour!" _Sebab aku juga sudah muak disana._

Fleur mengernyit. "Kenapa aku harus?"

Haria menarik nafas, tersenyum paksa. "Bukankah aku bisa menjadi maskot di cabang MachDee yang bakal menguntungkan Anda?"

Fleur termenung. Berpikir...

**Tebeseee**

A/N: Hiiiiiiii allllll!

Iiih seneng banget dapet review di fict kemarin *nari hula sambil sesegukan*

thanks so much to: Guest, sshit, Ann dan silent reader

Ini aku buat ngga terlalu memakai peran waktu terlalu banyak, jadi bawa santuy aja okey, ku harap yang ini lebih bisa dicerna dengan mudah..

Hm _r__encananya_ sih ini twoshoot, tapi gatau juga awoakwokwk

Review menentukan segalanya!

itu bensin saya soalnya.. so, please revieww


	2. PUNCH YOU! ch 2

"Selamat datang―"

"―di pernikahan kita."

"Atau pemakaman mu." Haria merengut, pelanggan di hadapannya mengangkat alis. Persetan dengan funnies service, ia akan mengikuti saran Ron sebagai salam perpisahan yang manis walau sedikit gila. _'Yang pertama, juteki saja. Kalau masih klepekan berarti kau berhadapan dengan seorang M. Beri dia jari tengah!'_

Haria mendesah, toh peluangnya fifty-fifty, kelaukan baik di pecat, kelakuan buruk juga di pecat. Ia lebih memilih opsi dua, desperate dia.

Well, yang penting setelah part time dia bisa langsung mencari kerja full time. Batin Haria menari hula. Ujung bibirnya berkedut menahan cengir.

Selagi menunggu pesanan siap, Haria mengerling kiri kanan, tak lupa juga kerutan di alis dan decih yang dibuat-buat. _'Cowok tidak suka di decih oleh cewek, kau tahu?'_

_'Aww, tipeku!' _Pelanggan unknown gigit jari. Well, tak ada yang benar-benar bisa menebak pikiran maupun selera orang bukan?

**_sraak_**, _"Burger keju dengan double patty extra sesame dan soda melon."_

Haria memberi sedikit hentak saat menjulurkan tangan, mengulurkan pesanan. Tak lupa rengutan. "Nih pesanan."

Pelanggannya nyengir. "Besanan, maksudnya? Kode keras ya kamu." Ia terkikik gentle. Yang sayangnya tidak dinotis.

Oh shyit. Haria memberi pelanggan itu jari tengah, sedikit membungkuk ketika melakukannya, ngumpet dari CCTV.

Mobil merah metalik meraung pergi. Pengendaranya terbahak. Bisa dipastikan akan kembali lagi, Haria samar-samar seperti pernah melihat wajahnya ―langganan ke 1000nya?

Pelipis Haria berkedut. "Selanjutnya―"

Derum mobil diikuti makian datang secepat kilat. "APA-APAAN?! JADI LOE YANG BIKIN SUAMI GUE GA NAFSU NGANU?!" Wanita berambut merah dengan perhiasan sekinclong dosa keluar dari mobil. Kakinya menghentak, mata melotot gahar. "GUE JADI BELUM DIKASIH DUIT SHOPPING NIH!"

Haria mundur dua langkah. Lalu merepet ke tembok saat sadar mobil-motor-sepeda yang mengantri dibelakang mobil sport si wanita berisi para hawa, yang ia perkirakan sudah bersuami semua.

"MANA MANAJER LOE?!"

"GUE VIRALIN JUGA NIH."

"PADAHAL SI PEELA UDAH GUA LABRAK, AH ELAH."

"TUTUP DRIVE THRU MACHDEE!"

"IYA! SIAPA SURUH GA PERNAH NGASIH DISKON GEDE KHUSUS PENGGUNA BANK _piiip_!"

"BIKIN SUAMI GUA YANG TUKANG TAXI TAMBAH BELAGU AE!"

"AKU UDAH BOSEN NGEMIL PROMAG! BERI KAMI DISKON GEDE!"

"BALIKIN PERHATIAN SUAMI GUE!"

Antara demo emak-emak dan anak kost. Haria meringis, tumitnya sakit terjedug tembok. "G-ginny! Tolong akuu!"

_Kudeta macam apa?!_

Segera, Ginny, Thomas Finnigan, dan staff yang kepo, berdatangan.

Termasuk Fleur Delacour yang matanya terbelalak.

Refleks Haria menadahkan tangan. Takut bola pingpong yang bisa melihat itu jatuh.

Di antara kerusuhan dan teriakan yang semakin anarkis meminta keadilan, Haria melihat Dada Felur yang mengembang slowmotion: menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berkata lamat dengan wajah memerah, memikirkan kerugian dan planing untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan pelanggan. Diskon besar-besaran tidak cukup untuk wanita kelaparan. Walau pegawai baru satu itu banyak sekali menarik pelanggan, tapi sisi egois sebagai wanita tercantik hasil voting acara HUT-MachDee ke-101, semua adil dalam wanita dan kedudukan, dude.

"Haria, kesempatan ke duamu ku ambil. Kau resmi di pecat." Kata Fleur lugas.

Haria bisa merasakan Ginny tercekat.

Lalu Haria menyeringai setelah mengatasi kekagetannya, yang lebih banyak panik. Karena kerumunan di layar Drive Thru benar-benar sudah mengkhawatirkan!

"Makasih boss! Ku harap surat pengalaman kerjanya bisa kuterima dalam seminggu." Ia melepas seragam dan topi, meninggalkannya dalam balutan jeans dan baju tipis dalaman. Sebelum melapisinya dengan jaket, tentu. Jika saja ia tak ingat Sirius. Haria tak merasa masalah jika pulang hanya begitu. "Adieu."

Ia melenggang pergi.

Beberapa jam sesudah insiden pemecatan yang ―mengerikan, Haria mengerang di kamarnya yang gelap.

Setelah pesta pemecatan yang di adakan oleh Sirius dengan beberapa beer dan pizza, Ia melangkah meninggalkan Sirius yang mengorok, melenggang sempoyongan dan ambruk.

Sialnya, ia masih mengingat jelas pemecatan tak terhormatnya. Matanya mengerjap, siapa pula yang ingin kerjaan pertamanya berakhir se... amburadul itu?!

Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal keras-keras.

**_drrrt drrt_**

Tangan Haria meraba-raba seprai mencari hp qwertyuiop hitam. "Ngg― 'ao?"

"Haria? HARIA! Kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak Ron, dan lalu Haria melihat nama Ginny di ponselnya yang berteriak dari kejauhan tentang 'itu ponselku!'. Weasley dan keterbukaan mereka, tentu saja. Mereka pasti tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah yang penuh prabot kayu, Haria bisa membayangkan Molly yang meremas sapu tangan dengan khawatir.

Ditengah keributan itu Haria tersenyum kecil, kekeluargaan Weasley sedikit mengangkatnya. Ia beruntung bertemu Ginny dan Weasley lainnya, senang juga sempat bertamu ke rumahnya yang disebut 'The Burrow' sebelum dipecat. "Hai Ron, Ginny, Molly, Si kembar, Percy, dan Arthur... jika ke empat orang itu sudah pulang." Haria terkekeh, tahu betul Molly yang gampang kesepian walau sudah memiliki 7 anak.

Haria belum pernah melihat 2 anak tertua mereka ngomong-ngomong. Kalau dari pigura yang pecah hingga mengahalangi muka mereka sih, tidak dihitung.

"Oh Haria, anakku, mereka belum pulang memang... Jangan bersedih karena dipecat di pekerjaan pertamamu, okay? Kau terlalu bagus untuk menjadi pekerja di restaurant cepat saji. Bill ―anakku yang pertama, bisa merekomendasikan mu di tempat kerjanya, Sirius tentu akan mengizinkanmu, atau bilang padanya ladang ku sudah siap!" Repet Molly begitu mendapat kesempatan berbicara.

Haria meringis di antara rasa terima kasihnya. Molly dan Sirius, entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku lebih bahagia dari Sirius yang lunas satu hutangnya."

Molly mendengus. "Mampirlah ke sini, sayang. Kau tentu harus melihat Bill sendiri ―besok!" Lalu bersemangat dengan idenya sendiri, entah ide apa.

"Hm..." Haria melirik plafon retak. Memikirkan Molly vs Sirius besok. "Sepertinya aku bisa, Molly."

Suara keras terdengar, Haria yang telat menggeser hapenya, harus menerima dengan tabah gendang telinganya bergetar-getar.

...

Haria umur empat pindah ke Grimmauld Place no.12, di rumah yang kecil di sela-sela gang gedung besar berbentuk kotak, yang memiliki banyak kamar dan dapur di bawah tanah.

Kurang baik dalam berhubungan sosial dengan anak tetangga, sebagai anak korban kecelakaan diumur dini.

Haria ingat setelah kematian ke dua orang tuanya ia tak pernah berselera sarapan. Walau Sirius membelikannya sandwich limited edition keluaran Pizza Hot, yang Haria tahu dengan susah payah, mengingat keadaan rumah dan penampilan Sirius yang... well.

Mengikuti pelajaran di Kelas Lily (yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sang ibu) dengan perut keroncongan, selalu berjanji pada pagi selanjutnya akan sarapan setidaknya untuk Sirius, ayah baptisnya yang selalu terlihat super lelah.

Namun, Haria tak bisa, waktu sarapan adalah waktu ayah dan ibunya selalu bercakap dengan hangat. Bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya, berharap kecelakaan itu hanyalah tipuan paman Dursley dan bibi Petunia. Terkadang berharap jika di waktu lampau, ia ikut saja dengan ayah ibunya.

Haria yang baru datang sebagai anak baptis berpikir, bukankah paman Sirius juga masih sangat muda untuk merawat seorang anak? Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak merepotkannya kan...

Lalu pagi itu terjadi, pagi yang lain. Sangat berkesan bagi Haria, waktu di mana Ia dan Sirius akhirnya memulai kehidupan ayah-anak mereka.

"Hei, pendiam kecil, kukira kau tak mau makan karena ingin mencoba masakan... paman ini. Omelet spesial buatan Sirius Black... hasil demo memasak tutorial OurTube, of course." Kalimat terakhir dikatakan Sirius dengan pelan, melirik telur di seberang yang setengah gosong, ia meringis. "Kupikir juga begitu, tentornya gila ketika menyuruh memasukan daun entah-apa ke adonan telur."

Haria yang baru turun dari lantai dua, habis mandi, berpikir. Aa, paman bukan vegetarian. Ia menarik bangku di sebrang Paman yang gemar memakai baju hitam itu. Duduk anteng menatap kakinya, tak kuasa mendongak maupun menyentuh piringnya.

Sirius, untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu sarapan satu pihak mereka, menghela nafas.

Satu hela lambat yang menusuk.

Haria tertarik ke masa lampau, ketika ayahnya menarik nafas mengetahui dirinya mendapat nol dalam pelajaran mencerna kalimat.

Haria mendongak, menatap Sirius yang tersenyum tak sampai ke mata. Berharap untuk sedikit, itu ayahnya "Yah, kita tahu bahkan Padfoot ―anjing tetangga sebelah, tidak pantas memakan sarapan ―jika bisa dibilang begitu, di hadapan mu" Ia mendesah lagi. "Ayah macam apa aku..."

"A-ayah..."

Satu kata, dan Sirius tersentak kaget. "Kau.. berbicara?"

"A-aku kan juga manusia." Haria mengelap mata dengan 2 telapak tangan sambil memulai isak.

Sirius yang panik dan senang bangkit berjalan ke arahnya, memeluk.

Haria segera merasakan hangat familiar. Apakah dipeluk orang dewasa memang sehangat ini, karena kehangatannya mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya.. apa itu artinya ia memang sangat lemah sampai mengaharapkan kematian mendatanginya yang tak bahagia? berharap mereka bisa kembali bersama karena ia tak makan dengan benar..

Seperti bisa mendengar pertanyaannya, Sirius berkata, "You are strong, my daughter..."

Mereka bertahan dengan suasana haru itu sampai 10 menit, ketika perut Haria membuat suara kroncong.

Sirius tersenyum, tulus kali ini. "Well kurasa Omeletnya masih semenjanjikan itu."

"Aku ingin ruang VVIP jika misalnya nanti dirawat.".

Sirius di sampingnya tertawa. "Aku yakin jika Padfoot yang memakannya ia malah akan terbang ke surga."

"Mati dong..."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian itu untuk membolos dari rutinitas. Duduk di sofa hitam, menonton kartun random di chanel SpaceToons sambil diselingi berita olahraga baru, Quidditch kesukaan Sirius.

Tahun-tahun selanjutnya Haria menghabiskan waktu dengan tahun-tahun paling payah yang seorang siswa pernah alami karena,

"Siriuus! Ini liburan terakhirku bersama teman-teman SMAku! Tak bisakah aku berhenti memakai kacamata bodoh ini lagi? atau setidaknya tidak memakai blazer penuh tambel cream ituu!"

Sirius dan intuisi seorang ayahnya yang menyebalkan.

Jadi, saat ini, ketika Haria bersama Bill yang asdfghjkl tampan sekali pergi ke ruang pimpinan untuk mengurus Haria sebagai pegawai baru Gringgots Enterprise, ia terkejut bukan main.

Lelakinya, satu-satunya dalam hidupnya, yang mengalahkan pringkat Ron dalam Hatinya, (yang sepertinya) membohonginya selama hampir 15 tahun!

"Haria?!"

Haria yang nano-nano berkata atau bertanya, "Surprise?" Karena rupanya mereka berdua sama-sama kaget.

Bill yang berdiri dari satu kaki ke kaki lain di ambang pintu, berdeham, "Waktu makan siang 1 menit lagi, Sir."

Lelaki yang duduk di kursi kebesaran itu meringis, "Kafe didepan memiliki es krim vanila saus cokelat yang enak, kau mau?"

"Oh, senang anda masih mengingatnya, _Sir_. Suatu kehormatan." Haria menekan, hell mereka bahkan makan bersama setiap hari! Sekarang, banyak pertanyaan bercokol di otaknya.

Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri membuat kursi putar mahalnya berjalan mundur, "Tunda atau mundurkan beberapa pertemuan dalam 4 jam nanti, Bill."

Lelaki itu berjalan melewati kantornya dengan menginjak karpet turki, berjalan menghampiri Haria yang berjalan lambat, berusaha agar lelaki di hadapannya berjalan di depan, sesuai posisi.

Bloody ice cream.

Haria tak mempercayai matanya selama 15 tahun ini, apakah ia memang setolol itu?

Lelaki itu menarik tangannya, "Ayo berjalan bersama, please."

Haria hanya mengangguk kaku, membiarkan tangan besar lelaki itu menuntunnya ke bangku pojok kafe dengan furniture klasik namun pembawaan yang kontemporer. Jelas kafe ini untuk yang berkantung tebal, apalagi terletak di daerah perkantorn elit.

Ketika duduk, Haria mengelus permukaan beludru yang sepertinya mahal sekali, "Wow, kupikir aku tak akan pernah bisa duduk disini... jika memikirkan kehidupan palsu (kah itu?) ku bersamamu, Sir.."

Lelaki di hadapannya mengusak rambut sebahunya depresi, "Panggil aku seperti biasa, tolong―" kata-katanya terpotong dengan kehadiran waitress, ia mengubah kalimatnya, "Ah, Vanilla ice cream dengan saus cokelat dan―"

"Bacon dan telur, juga roti. Atau itu yang kukira sebagai makanan kesukaanmu. Mungkin sekarang kau lebih suka Foie Grass yang sungguh ―beberapa restoran menjadi sangat tidak berkeperimanusiaan karenanya. Apa kau juga begitu, Father?"

Father ―Sirius di hadapannya berseru, "Tentu saja tidak!" Lalu diam. Mungkin memilih-milih kalimat yang tepat, karena perempuan terpenting dalam hidupnya sedang marah ―walau terlihat sangat tenang.

Waitress yang sepertinya hawa existencenya menipis karena hawa di sana sangat berat, mau tak mau berdeham.

Sirius tersentak, "Ah ya, itu saja."

'Ha? bagaimana? itu telur dan baconnya jadi??' Pelayan cowok yang malang itu ingin bertanya, mengulang pesnanan juga, tetapi hawa disana, sungguh berat. Jadi ia pergi, secepatnya. Indikasi seorang pegawai magang.

Haria yang tak lagi mengelus bangku kafe sekarang duduk menunduk menatap meja. Sirius mendesah, "Haria.."

"Aku yakin kau sangat setuju untuk membahas ini setelah makan, father."

"Aku," Ia menjeda. "Hanya... maafkan aku." Sirius mendesah lagi

Haria diam, memutuskan bahwa pola kayu meja sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

Tiga menit kemudian pesanan mereka tiba. es krim sesuai pesanan dan... air putih. Pelayan yang sama dengan yang mencatat makanan mengambil langkah seribu ketika Sirius menatapnya tak percaya.

Mereka makan dan minum ―khusus kasus Sirius, dalam diam

Dalam keadaan emosi, banyak orang yang melampiaskannya dengan makan, begitu juga Haria, yang niatnya makan dengan pelaaaan sekali tetapi malah sekarang es krim berukuran lumayan besar itu sudah habis. Sirius memang benar sih, enak. Dan sekarang saatnya melanjutkan ―Perang dingin Ayah-Anak itu.

Sirius yang mengemut air putih sambil mengamati Haria-nya menelan mineral itu. Membuka mulut, "A―"

"Aku tahu, father!" Haria memotong cepat, tak siap mendengar kenyataan. "Kita tahu kalau babu Cinderella tidak akan menjadi istri pangeran jika ia tetap kaya, bisa jadi ia malah menikah dengan tuan tanah yang tua dan botak... Aku tidak mendapat poinnya disini tapi, aku ―aku kecewa father." Akhirnya Haria mengangkat pandangannya, menemui mata Sirius.

"Aku.." Sirius tergagap, yang demi kolor mawar rahasianya, ia tidak pernah tergagap! "Sebelumnya maafkan aku."

Haria mengangguk.

"James, ayahmu adalah sahabat terbaikku, malam sebelum peristiwa nahas itu ia menghubungiku, mengangkat ku menjadi ayah baptis dan berkata untuk merawatmu layaknya anak, sebagai gadis sederhana." Sirius menutup matanya, "Simpelnya seperti itu, nak."

Haria memainkan jempol. "Dan grimmauld place?"

Sirius meringis, "Seluruh gedung itu, sepenuhnya milik keluarga Black."

"Bagaimana dengan Thompson Jack?"

"Aktor ganda. Pesuruh dan tetangga."

Haria menekan jempolnya kuat, "Well, ayah tahu jika aku pernah menonjoknya saat kelas 6 karena ia teman ku tapi seperti bukan temanku, ia terlalu sopan, itu bagus tapi, membuatku kesepian... jadi 15 anak di grimmauld place adalah sebenarnya bukan teman ku?"

"Kau membuatnya menangis sampai masuk ICU, that my gurl, tetapi tidak untuk alasan mu melakukan kekerasan." Sirius tersenyum, tidak menjawab.

"Entahlah..." Haria berbisik. "Aku jadi tidak tahu siapa diri ku, Sirius." Ia menjeda, melihat semut yang berjalan di dinding, apakah semua restoran mahal menolerir ini? "Hari ini aku berkunjung ke The Burrow, Molly menjanjikan anak sulungnya sebagai perantaraku untuk bekerja di pekerjaan ku selanjutnya... Kau tak tahu betapa kaget setengah mati melihat mu di sana." Haria menggeleng, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana"

Sirius mencari tangannya, menggenggam. "Mau bagaimana pun kau, Kau tetap anak tercintaku."

"Yang kau dandani sejelek mungkin selama sekolah di tempat elit, takut kolega mu mengenaliku sebagai anak yang tinggal bersamamu?"

Mata kecokelatan Sirius membesar, "Apa? Tidak! Aku hanya tak ingin berbagi dirimu! Bahkan dengan penampilan mu yang seperti itu, John Ethan masih menyukaimu! Aku berkata jujur kali ini, tinjuku menjadi saksi waktu itu."

Haria mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa kau tak ingin aku kerja?"

"Ku pikir tak ada orang tua yang benar-benar rela melihat anaknya dewasa." Sirius mendesah murung. "Kau sangat berharga bagi ku.."

Perasaan Haria tersentuh, Tapi dadanya sesak karena alasan lain. "Kau juga sangat berharga untukku, tapi kau menyembunyikan fakta ini, kenapa? Kurasa ketika umur ku 17, aku sudah cukup bisa menerima, jika saja aku dan bill tidak ke sana, apa kau akan memberitahku?" Air matanya menetes, "Kau tahu aku benci dibohongi, cara yang sama dilakukan kedua orang tuaku agar aku tak ikut mereka pergi kondangan, menitipkan ku ke keluarga Dursley yang menjijikan. Apa kau pikir cara yang sama dapat melindungiku dari hal itu?"

Sirius berpindah duduk di samping Haria, ia memeluknya, "Jauhkan pikiran itu dari kepala cantikmu, aku menyembunyikannya karena hidup sederhana itu lebih baik, Haria. Dan ya, aku berniat memberitahumu ketika kau berumur 17, tetapi pikiran buruk selalu membayangiku, banyak orang akan mengincarmu karena diriku yang seperti ini termasuk tokoh peting.." Ia memisahkan diri, menatap mata basah Haria. "Ini akan terdengar egois sekali tapi, Please dont hate me, Daughter."

Haria menunduk, diam.

Sirius menunggu reaksi Haria dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku.." Sirius menunggu, "Kau tentu tak keberatan membelikanku satu apartemen, kurasa aku ingin belajar hidup lebih sederhana lagi, menjadi mandiri," Haria menangkat tangannya pada Sirius yang hendak memprotes keras. "Kau tak memiliki hak veto dalam keputusanku ini, ayah yang bersalah." Lalu dengan kemuakan yang masih tersisa, Haria tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau menceritakan _cerita_ mu yang lain, Father." Katanya final.

Karena Haria sudah terikat dengan pria itu, mungkin tak pernah rela juga melihatnya menikah nanti. Haria mengerti posisi Sirius...

Sirius tersenyum meringis. "Yah, direktur perusahaanku adalah adik iparku.." katanya memulai cerita.

Hari itu, mereka habiskan dengan membolos dari rutinitas masing-masing. Walau Bill, sekertarisnya kadang menelpon setiap satu jam sekali.

Mereka membolos dengan sofa hitam yang merah, tanpa channel SpaceToons maupun tayangan olahraga Quidditch kesukaan Sirius.

Namun kebersamaan mereka tetap sehangat biasa. Karena badai musim panas sudah berlalu.

...

"Hei mate, whats wrong with that dark face?" Ron, di koridor kampus menepuk bahu Dean Thomas, yang tertunduk di depan lokernya.

Dean yang tersinggung menggeplak Ron dengan buku 4 cmnya, merengut. Mulai berjalan ke kelas pertama, yang menjadi jadwal mereka hari itu.

"Maksudku auramu, kau itu tidak gelap, tapi eksotis tahu." Ron tertawa.

Tetapi Dean yang seperti habis kerampokan ferrari hanya terdiam. Ron yang santai mulai cemas, "Cerita, dude. Jika disimpan lama-lama kau harus makan banyak pepaya untuk mengeluarkannya―"

**_plak_**

"Aku tidak sedang konstipasi, Weasley," Kata Dean, "Bidadari restoran cepat saji ku menghilang..." Lanjutnya merana.

Ron hanya berjalan tenang disampingnya.

"Kau sudah tahu, tentu." Dean memutar mata. "Makasih atas jasamu selama ini, jangan dekati aku lagi." Ia berjalan lebih cepat.

Teman sejak batita dengan freckless di hidung itu meringis, memegang tangan. "Baik-baik, akan ku ceritakan lengkap."

Dean Thomas nyengir.

"Hai, Guys, morn." Sapa Hermione yang baru datang, dengan rambut semegar biasa.

"Nah, personil sudah lengkap, tinggal menunggu sampai ke kelas." Kata Dean riang. Tak sabar.

Ron yang ditatap bingung oleh Hermione memberi tanda telunjuk miring di depan poni rambut merah, dilanjut dengan gerakan mengibaskan tangan. _'gila dia, biarkan saja.'_

Sayangnya Dean melihat itu. "Oh, kukira kita sudah sering melewati fase itu, Mate."

Ron memutar mata.

Selanjutnya mereka sampai dikelas 15 menit lebih cepat, namun harus rela diteriaki dosen juga mahasiswa kaget yang terserempet. Well: "Dilarang lari di koridor WOY!" Bonus ancaman tak lulus kelas.

Dean dan Ron duduk mengatur nafas di pojokan, tempat base menggosip mereka hari ini. Hermione yang dibelakang mereka sampai dengan membawa botol air mineral.

"Thx, babe!" Kata Ron, lalu menarik nafas panjang setelah meminumnya. Lega.

Tak menotis sahabat wanitanya merona.

Dean yang meminum minumannya dengan teratur menatap adegan ini geli. Ia menggeleng. "Ayo mulai ceritamu, Weasley."

"... Jadi kemarin Bill mengantarnya ke tempat Bill bekerja, seandainya mum membolehkanku kerja sambil kuliah juga.." Kata Ron mengakhiri cerita, pandangannya menerawang.

Dean memutar mata, "No, kau sudah ada calon, dia incaranku... Hmm, jika saja aku bisa berkata begitu pada pelanggan-pelanggan tetapnya.." Katanya ikut-ikutan menerawang.

Bibir bawah Hermione mencebik, dia tak tahu secantik apa cewek itu. Tapi ini jelas sudah keterlaluan. Ia menyenggol keras rusuk Ron dengan sikunya dan Dean dengan buku 7 sentinya. "Kalian tahu jika cewek seperti itu―"

"Ah! Itu dosen Severus!" Seru Dean dan Ron kompak, sudah terlalu malas mendengarkan teori teman jenius mereka di hati gundah gulana.

Hermione menatap datar. "Right, ingat tidak kata Professor Snape tentang ulangan hari ini?"

"AHH!"

Adegan selanjutnya adalah seluruh kelas yang mendengar Ron dan Dean menyembah-nyembah Hermione.

Hm, sepertinya tidak seluruh kelas.

Karena satu orang yang mematung menatap buku, pikirannya sedang mengawang. Draco Malfoy.

Hei, dari total 4 pojok di kelas mereka dan grup itu memilih pojokan tempat Draco biasa mangkal bersama Theo dan Blaise. Bahkan tanpa pendengaran yang ditajam-tajamkan ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

_"...The universe doesn't allow perfection.." _Gumam Draco yang mencoba kembali pada buku tulisan physicist terkenal kelas dunia. Tapi bahkan ketika ia membaca kalimat mudah itu berkali-kali Draco tak dapat memahami rangkaiannya.

Terhalang oleh perasaannya kali, ia menyangkalnya sedemikiran rupa. Draco tak akan menerima idenya yang satu itu. Sebulan lebih dan ia belum pernah melihat perempuan itu, yang barangkali dapat menyembuhkan insomnianya. Yang pertama kali ia insomnia adalah hari ketika ia (akhirnya) mendengar namanya lewat mulut kotor Seamus.

Haria Potter.

"Morning," Kata Severus Snape yang melangkah masuk dengan anggun, mengibarkan coat hitam. "5 menit baca-baca, kita ulangan sesuai kesepakatan kemarin. Remedial menghafal 10 lembar buku saintis terkenal. Aku yang menentukan lembar mana saja yang akan kalian hapalkan. Silakan bertanya. No? fine. Then.."

Ketika Draco mendengar tarikan nafas teman-temannya terhadap perintah spartan Snape, ia hanya menutup bukunya dengan kalem.

Berpikir: bukan berarti Draco menyukai cewek itu atau apa. Kenyataan di pecat dari partimenya sudah menjadi bukti jika cewek itu bahkan tak memiliki izin masuk ke pikirannya. Payah. Draco merasa lemah karena membiarkan cewek itu masuk ke pikirannya dengan leluasa, tersenyum padanya dalam mimpi dengan muka blur, bibir miring, dan hidung penyok.

Yah, sepertinya ini akan jadi kali terakhir Draco memikirkan cewek itu.

Blaise dan Theodore yang duduk di samping sahabat pirangnya menciut ketika melihat ekspresinya.

...

"Ugh," Kata Haria menidurkan badan pegal-pegalnya ke kasur single apartemennya.

Serius, ia juga tak tahu mengapa bisa mendapat ide untuk meminta apartemen pada Sirius. Padahal ia tahu dari lubuk hati terdalamnya Haria masih ingin tinggal di Grimmauld Place, satu atap bersama ayah tersayang. Tapi Roti sudah menjadi feses, ia hanya tinggal perlu menyiramnya. Ia mencoba menikmati apartemen _bagus_nya.

Ia baru seminggu di apartemen itu, baru mendapat kerjaan baru juga. Menjadi jurnalis, not bad yeah?

Haria, juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa menjadi seorang jurnalis..

Tapi yang membuat beban tersendiri adalah, ia harus mewawancarai orang lumayan penting ―mengingat siapa ayahnya, besok.. senior Anestesia dan flu sialnya.

Sebagai anak baru, Haria yang protes sambil meremat sweater cream (tanpa tambalan dan kepang jadul itu) hanya di anggap angin kentut, kacamata bulatnya retak mendengar perintah mutlak sang pimpinan.

Haria bangkit, berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Yah, setidaknya tidak ada lagi Delacour dan gincu pink menyengat yang menjadi perusak pemandangan.

Dalam kamar mandi cukup mewahnya, Haria menatap kaca wastafel lekat-lekat. Teringat antrian panjang mobil-motor-speda warna warni ketika ia masih di MachDee.

Ia menangkap wajahnya. Dan mata hijau kebiruan dan sedikit kuning lemon balas menatap. Bulu mata lentik mengerjap, Alis tebal yang tidak terlalu ramping ia liuk-liukan. yah matanya memang sangat bagus sih, tapi waktu itu kan ia memakai kacamata, bulat lagi.

Ia turun ke hidungnya, biasa saja, standar.

Lalu fokusnya turun ke bibir, yang lumayan berisi, walau tidak seseksi milik Angelina Jolie, tapi ia pikir banyak wanita yang memiliki bentuk bibir ini. Jadi bibir bukanlah magnet yang menarik cowok-cowok itu.

Rambut? Haria meringis. Tahu jika diantara keperibadian dan fisik, rambutnya merupakan paling tidak bisa di atur. Walau tetap lembut sih, warna hitamnya juga sepertinya sangat jarang untuk keturunan seorang Totok* Haria mengelus rambutnya, mungkin ini? Haruskah di gunting pendek?

Ia menatap gunting merah yang menggantung bisu di samping kaca.

Tak mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya diterror oleh kecantikannya. Seperti Cleopatra yang akhirnya terjebak rencananya sendiri.

Tangannya terangkat, hendak mengambil gunting, lalu ia mengarahkan gunting tersebut ke rambut di sebelah lehernya. satu **_ckreess_** dan helaian tebal itu akan tamat. Ketika jarinya hendak melakukan gerak pengungkit, ia terhenti melihat helai hitam rambutnya, teringat Sirius. Yang selalu melarangnya memiliki rambut tidak kurang dari sebelikat.

Ia meringis, yah nanti mungkin, ketika Sirius sudah terlalu tua untuk marah-marah melihatnya berambut kurang dari sebahu. Jadi ia hanya memotong helaian itu sedikit panjang melebihi belikat.

Ketika selesai, Haria berjengit ngeri melihat pantulannya di cermin. Lalu ingat jika Sirius selalu membawanya ke tukang cukur rambut untuk memotong rambut (yang baru ia tahu sebandel ini jika di potong).

"Biarlah," Kata Haria masam sedikit geli. "Banyak yang lebih acak-acakan lagi dan mereka berkata itu adalah fashion modern."

Ia hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu dengan rambutnya sebelum mewawancarai anak seorang penting besok.

Hal yang sialnya tak masuk ke pikirannya sebelum memotong rambut. Haria menghela nafas.

...

Jam 7.10

Lumayan siang untuk ukuran seorang pegawai bangun. Haria membuka mata. Mengerang. Mengingat jadwal. Lalu memilih bangkit ke kamar mandi sambil men-summon memori.

5 menit kemudian ia berjengit beruntung tak terpeleset lantai yang licin. "Astaga!"

Jadi setelah mandi, Haria berdiri di depan lemarinya memilah baju, lalu menarik kemeja motif plaid, blazer berwarna biru, lalu sebuah rok hitam di bawah lutut, tak lupa stoking.

Haria meringis saat menarik stoking, teringat Sirius yang mengancam, _"Lupakan hidup mandiri jika aku melihatmu memamerkan kaki itu."_

Ia mengaca, yup, terlihat pintar dan pantas... kecuali rambut.

Haria menyisirnya, memberi urang aring, mencoba mengaturnya ke bawah agar terlihat jatuh, namun tak bisa, ia akhirnya menguncir kuda poni rambut bandelnya, yang masih berantakan walau sudah tak terlalu, setelah banyak percobaan.

Haria melihat jam dinding, 7: 55. Well masih ada beberapa waktu untuk membuat sarapan.

Sambil bersiul, ia membuka lemari untuk mencari sebuah apron pemberian Sirius, bernyayi, "Pancakes dengan mushroom dan ice cream itu enak, kau tahu~"

Ia membuat tiga buah makanan itu untuk sarapan, tak peduli seberapa tak nyambung idenya..

Ketika semuanya tertata, ada yang salah pada meja makan dapur itu, Haria membuat 2 kotak bekal, padahal seperti yang kita tahu, ia tak serakus sepupunya.

"Hm, aku belum pernah bersosialisasi dengan tetangga, kupikir ini cara yang bagus untuk mengawalinya." Haria menatap tupperwarn bergambar Spidermannya. Ia membulatkan tekad, sayang juga masakan enaknya terbuang kan. "Tetangga kiri atau kanan ya? 775 dan 777... Ku rasa tetangga di kiri saja."

Ia keluar kamar membawa semua perlengkapan kantor dan satu tupprrwarn biru ditangan yang lain, berjalan cukup jauh ke pintu kayu berukir 775.

**_ting tong_**

Haria merapikan poni, menyiapkan first-impression sebaik mungkin, melenturkan ujung bibir.

Setelah satu menit, ia memencet lagi.

**_ting tong ting_**

Haria menatap pintu itu heran, seriusan, menendang pintu tetangga ide bagus sepertinya.

**_tong_****_tingtongtingtong_**

Banyak ting dan tong lainnya.

Percobaan ke 100, Haria menyerah, akhirnya ke tetangga 777-nya.Berpikir jika mungkin tetangga 775nya sudah berangkat beraktivitas atau positif thinking saja, ia teroris yang menyangka Haria adalah polisi (mengingat Haria yang liar ketika menekan alarm) atau ia tenggelam is death di bathtub.

**_ting tong_**

Haria kembali menekan bel dengan tunjuk memerahnya.

Kali ini cukup sekali, karena ia memiliki ide keren.

Haria menarik bangku yang tadinya berada di samping jendela koridor, menaikinya, setelah dengan berisik meletakan barang-barang kantornya di pinggir koridor secara sembarang, lalu mengikat kotak bekalnya menggunakan tali yang ia bawa keluar dari kamar apartemennya pada sebuah pengungkit kecil di plafon, tepat di depan pintu tetangga 777-nya.

"Selesai, dengan begini ia akan menotis bekalku dan tak menginjaknya, lalu kami bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik. Happily ever after." Kata Haria puas. Jika saja ia menyadari bahwa banyak orang pengidap phobia benda menggantung.. tapi well, untung kotak bekalnya biru, bukan putih.

(Intinya: semua hanya keegoisan belaka, tak bisa menerima kegagalan, karena padahal ia bisa mememberikan makanannya secara normal saat weekend kan?)

Haria segera mengambil langkah seribu begitu mengingat keberadaan cctv yang absolut keberadaannya di korior mewah yang sekarang digantungi satu kotak bekal warna biru bergambar manusia laba-laba.

Menggantung lemah terayun debu.

...

Kesan Haria ketika pertama kali melihat gedung tempatnya mewawancarai (setelah banyak protes teman-teman seniornya, banyak wajengan atasan, dan banyak banyak-banyak lainnya) adalah: tempat ini kelewat luas, kelewat putih, dan kelewat.. merah

karena, apakah perusahaan ini hanya menerima pegawai berambut merah?!

Ia segera pergi ke resepsionois karena wawancara yang di atur setelah makan siang akan segera tiba (beruntung setengah mati karena paginya Haria jadi bisa bertanya ini itu pada seniornya), Haria cukup yakin dia akan mewawancarai anak konglomerat tipe kekanakan, well Haria juga prefer on time sih. "_Apakah rambut mu asli?_ M-MAKSUDKU! Aku Haria Potter, pengganti miss Anestesia steele."

Resepsionis didepannya mengangkat alis, yang artinya ia mendengar pertanyaan nista itu, "Anda sudah ditunggu, miss Haria. Ikuti saya untuk ke ruangannya." katanya melirik Haria atas bawah, dengan profesional tak mengomentari.

Mereka berjalan, sedikit cepat dengan Haria yang mengimbangi resepsionis bertubuh bak model itu, naik ke lift dan 5 detik kemudian sampai di lantai 20. Pintu lift berdenting terbuka dan Haria melihat ruangan putih luas lainnya. Ia berkaca di lantai marmer putih mengkilap sampai ke pintu tujuan mereka.

**_bzzt bzzt_**

Haria menangkap suara Handie-Taklie, si reseprionis mengeluarkan sebuah HT dari... dari manapun yang ia sembunyikan dibusana pas badan sedikit ketat nan rapihnya. Ia dan seseorang (yang Haria yakin juga merah) bertukar kode. Saat selesai ia berpaling pada Haria, "Anda akan menunggu di sini sebentar miss Potter, maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanannya." dan segera berlalu.

1 menit kemudian seorang merah nomor 2 muncul dari lift yang Haria tadi naiki. "Haria Potter? Ini kartu pengenal anda, harusnya kami berikan saat anda di lantai satu."

Haria mengambilnya, melihat fotonya yang sepertinya diambil dari cctv dengan tulisan PENGUNJUNG besar-besar.

Tapi, lihatlah wajahnya itu, mengernyit dengan gigi terlihat dari mulut yang terbuka.

Haria seperti melihat Mr. Bean versi wanita.

"Silakan miss Potter." Kata Merah yang baru datang, "Mohon untuk menunggu di sini sebentar." Katanya tak memberi pilihan, mengacu agar Haria segera duduk di area kursi putih dengan permukaan halus tersebut.

Haria mengamati ruangan itu, That just, _wow_. Tak dapat mendeskripsikannya.

Merah no. 2 muncul lagi, "Lewat sini, Miss Potter."

Haria bangkit berdiri.

Ia dan perempuan itu masuk ke ruangan lain. Haria menatap kanan kiri, banyak lukisan juga, ia menatap paling ujung, yang paling menarik tapi tetap tak tahu artinya.

"Tuan muda akan menemui anda dalam beberapa menit, bisakah saya menyimpan jaket anda?"

Haria tersentak, "Oh ya," Melepas jaket ―sebenarnya blazer, mereka dua fashion item yang berbeda jenis kan?

"Apa yang anda inginkan untuk minum? Kopi? Teh? Air mineral?"

"Ekhm. Hm." Haria berdeham, mengetes tenggorokannya. "Air mineral."

Ia keluar ruangan. Tak sampai semenit sampai dengan membawa segelas air mineral dan segelas susu cokelat, meletakannya sambil berucap 'silakan, miss' dan keluar lagi.

Susu cokelat? Kan kan.

Haria mengamati ruangan, tertuju pada lukisan yang menarik atensinya sedari awal, apakah ia seorang pecinta seni?

"Seniman lokal, Diagon Alley."

"Oh." Kata Haria cerdas. Bangkit berdiri ketika lelaki muda di hadapannya mengulurkan tangan, mereka berjabat formal. "Miss Anestesia sedang berhalangan, Sir. Aku menggantikannya, ku harap anda tidak keberatan." _Kau bisa menegurnya, sir, sangat bisa untuk interview yang sudah dia minta sejak 9 bulan lalu tetapi malah aku yang melaksanakan!_"Well, aku sudah dengar kabarnya. Pasti merepotkan untuk mu, Miss Potter."

Haria membelalak, orang ini sekedar menebak kan? "Aku yakin kau pasti atau akan berdoa untuk kesehatannya kalau begitu, Sir."

Lelaki di hadapannya hanya menatap.

Selanjutnya hening.

Haria tidak cocok dengan orang tipe ini. Ia mengeluarkan peralatan wawancara dari tasnya. Setelah mengatur perekam, orang dihadapannya berkata lagi, "Padahal kau bisa mengaturnya saat menungguku." Haria yang membuka notenya menatap datar.

"Anda pasti menikmatinya kan, saat-saat membuatku menunggu."

Lelaki muda itu tersenyum manis, duduk bertopang dagu dengan menjulurkan telunjuk.

Haria mengernyit, menyalakan perekam. "Baik, Sir. Ayo kita mulai."

Mereka memulai inti pertemuan mereka hari itu. Haria bertanya tentang hal-hal umum disertai sindiran halus seperti, "Mengapa mengambil jurusan hukum jika akan mengambil alih kerajaan bisnis ayahnya ―Anda pasti sangat percaya diri kan?" Tak lupa juga menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengesalkan, misal, "Anda penganut hubungan yaoi*?"

"Akan sangat menyenangkanku jika kau menghabiskan apa yang diajikan untukmu." Katanya mengakhiri sesi wawancara mereka.

Haria menatap kesal, mengambil gelas dengan kasar, meminumnya dalam satu teguk langsung habis, membuat airnya menjatuhi dagu, leher dan membasahi kemeja. "Your Majesty." Katanya sambil merapikan peralatannya. "Senang bisa mengakhiri wawancara ini." Kata Haria, bangkit berdiri.

"Well..." Kata cowok itu, tapi tak melanjutkan.

Haria tak berkomentar, walau hatinya menari hula atas dia yang no comment, berjalan sampai pintu, lalu berbalik. "Terima kasih atas kerja-samanya, Sir." Dan segera pergi sana.

Ketika sudah duduk di motor yang masih lumayan barunya, Haria memanfaatkan kebisingan jalan raya untuk segera bergumam kesal, mendumel tentang hari itu.

"Sialan cowok itu, siapa tadi namanya... Hm, Draco Malfoy? Apa keponakan Sirius yang lain memang harus semenyebalkan itu? Aku beruntung tak jadi menerima tawaran Molly untuk bekerja di tempat para Malfoy-Black berada... Mereka menyebalkan semua.."

Haria yang selama bertemu tadi tentu tak menyadari hidung Draco yang memerah sedikit memar.

Karena terpentok sebuah kotak bekal ajaib bergambar spiderman...

**TBC**Totok: Pure european blood

A/N:

Dean Seamus, kesalahan fatal! Saya ngga searching, mengandalkan ingatan lemah saya tentang nama Dean dan Seamus... sungguh aib :') Setelah Dean Deamus, akhirnya saya nyiptain Thomas Finnigan untuk mengimbanginya... author ini sungguh remahan tempe ya wkwk

Untuk masalah potongan terakhir di fanfik ini, YESS! Saya make konsep 50 Nuansa Kelabu haha~! Saya memang kepingin ngegabungin HP sama novel itu, akhirnya kesampaian, walau beda saya yang di bayangkan, semuanya terpikir dan terketik spontan wkwk

Tapi untuk yang lainnya murni dari imajinasi saya kok

Btw, maaf Glitch, untuk harapan mu atas aku yang php ya, tapi ini beneran ngga sampe 5 chap kok, no php anymore wkwk

Besok kita ke scene mama mertua~!

Sekian,

Please ur review, ladies and gentleman! x3


End file.
